


The Iron Filings

by Tempest2004



Series: The Iron Shannara Chronicles [2]
Category: The Iron Druid Chronicles - Kevin Hearne, The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Multi, but I will happily take requests, deleted scenes may appear, had to get that out, sorry the first chapter is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest2004/pseuds/Tempest2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, Deleted Scenes and side stories from The Iron Shannara Chronicles universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can't Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ciara goes home.

I walked into the base, pushing my sunglasses up onto my head and whistling quietly. We had just finished a successful sabotage mission and I was looking forward to a nap.

Then I’d go home and see my wife and daughter for the first time in weeks.

I was just about to turn down the corridor that lead to my room when Dad appeared around the corner, his face curiously blank.

“You need to go home, Ciara.” he said, walking up and blocking me from going down the corridor.

“I need a nap, Da. Then I’m going home. Remember?” I asked, watching him. He smiled a little.

“No, Ci. You need to go home. _Now_.” he said.

“What happened?” I asked, a feeling of dread sitting in the pit of my stomach.

“Go home, Ciara.” Dad said. I stood and shook for a moment.

Then I turned and ran for the exit, pushing the heavy cellar door open enough for me to get out and running for the tether.

As I shifted, I prayed that nothing had happened.

~~~

I arrived a few miles outside of town and breathed a deep sigh of relief when I saw that the sky was clear. If something had happened, then there would have been smoke rising from the ruins. I headed out of the woods, staying close to the main road.

I felt my heart lift as I walked, thinking that I could nap with Augusta and Katie in our bed. We could have dinner and Augusta and I could catch up.

I sped up a little, thinking of wrapping my arms around them both and playing with Katie and holding Augusta.

I wanted a shower and a change of clothes and to see my family again.

I started whistling again, picking our wedding song.

“Maybe I’ll make dinner tonight after my nap.” I muttered, thinking that I’d make something Italian. Augusta loved Italian and Katie could eat pasta pretty well.

Even though she always looked as though she has gone swimming in the sauce every time we had it.

“- _Baby, I can see your halo/pray it won’t fa_ -“ I broke off when I saw the town.

Rubble filled the streets, made from the buildings that had been bombed down to their bricks.

The fact that I could see the scorch marks told me that the bombers come from the direction I had come from.

“No. No, no, no.” I said, the relief turning to lead in my heart. I picked my way through the rubble, my brain superimposing the town I’d left behind onto the rubble and debris in front of me. “Oh, god.” I muttered, stopping at the huge crater in the center of town, as if they bombed this exact spot over and over.

I looked around, trying to see if there was anyone alive. I couldn’t even kick my sandals off and feel for their energy, since it was all asphalt and concrete.

“Hello!” I bellowed, listening to my voice fill the silence.

My heart hammered in my chest and a sick feeling crawled up my throat. The town was decimated. Not quite as thoroughly as a tornado, but it was a damn close thing.

I climbed through the crater, since it was the safest option and hissed then a piece of rebar under the road ripped my shirt and caught my stomach. I pressed my hand to the gash and found that it was bleeding sluggishly. I pulled a little power from my tree and healed it enough to stop the bleeding. The last thing I needed was to spread my blood where anyone could find it.

“Hello! Anybody?” I called again, pausing to listen.

Not even a dog barked in response.

This side of the crater had less debris, though many of buildings were still collapsed.

That’s when it occurred to me that the debris looked as though it had been pushed to the side. Like a bobcat or a front end loader had come through to push it all aside to clear the road.

But why though? Why bomb the town within an inch of it’s life, only to clear a roadway?

That’s when the smell hit me.

It’s said that human flesh tastes like chicken. But when it’s said, no one ever mentions what it smells like.

Against my better judgement, and the pleading of my stomach, I followed the smell.

And immediately wished I hadn’t.

I turned away and emptied the contents of my stomach. I vomited until I did nothing but dry heave. I haven’t thrown up that much since I first shifted under my own power.

I murmured a prayer and kicked off a sandal to cover the mass grave. I would always hope that I gave their spirits a measure of peace.

Hurrying on, I bee-lined to my own house, hoping that it would still be standing. That it might have escaped the bombs. At the end of my street, I came to a dead halt.

There was nothing left. Nothing but a crater. I back-tracked up the street and actually _looked_ at what was left of our neighborhood.

No scorch marks. No other destroyed houses, aside from those closest to the crater that had been our home. Nothing was disturbed. No tire tracks, not heavy equipment treads on any of the lawns from someone trying to turn a huge machine around on our narrow street.

“It’s only things.” I reminded myself, trying not to think of the perfect birthday present I had stashed away for Katie. Or the necklace I was going to give Augusta for our fifth anniversary.

Or the millions of photos we’d taken of each other and Katie and all three of us together.

Or the pictures of myself and my grandmother. Of my parents and I.

“Augusta! Katie!” I yelled, drawing a little more power to project my voice better. Augusta might have heard the bombers, guessed what they were coming for and run to another house. “Augusta! Sweetheart, it’s me! It’s Ciara!” I hollered at the top of my lungs, still projecting. “Katie! It’s Mama!” I called again and tears prickled behind my eyes when silence answered me. No sign of movement, no toddler wailing at the top of her lungs.

Nothing.

“The shelter.” I muttered, recalling the shelter we’d spent on hot afternoon putting together.

It had been one of those projects that you do that you hope you’ll never need. It was something that we had agreed to do with the rising tensions in the world and the fact that even in our little town you never knew what was going to happen.

I smiled as I ran for the entrance.

In exchange for helping with it, Seattle had asked to speak to Katie, since my little girl had a natural affinity for all things dirt and dirty.

“Just like her Mama.” I said as I slowed near the entrance. That was what Augusta had said when I gave Katie the stone to speak with Seattle. “Tickles, Mama.” I murmured to myself, recalling giggle Katie had given with it. “Augusta? Katie? Are you guys here?” I called, hauling the door open. I squinted down into the darkness and half expected to hear Katie crying. She hated the dark. “Augusta, sweetheart, it’s me. It’s Ciara. I’m home.” I waited. “Flashlight, flashlight.” I said, patting my pockets until I produced the small blue flashlight I always carried. I clicked it on, banged it against my leg to get the batteries going and lifted the beam.

A wall of concrete rubble greeted me.

“No. No.” I said, staring at the wall. “Augusta! Katie!” I called and waited. “Can you hear me? Katie! Augusta!” I called again and heard the faint sound of water dripping beyond the wall. Sticking the flashlight in my mouth, I started breaking the rubble to pieces, pausing when I heard the walls shift.

“Ciara.” a voice said quietly behind me. I whirled, squinting against the bright sunlight behind me.

“Who’s there?” I asked, raising a hand to shade my eyes. “Never mind. If you’re not trying to kill me, get down here and help me dig my family out.” I said and turned back.

“Ciara, stop.” the voice said again and it sounded familiar, but right then all I wanted was to see Augusta and Katie. I could just see them waiting for me on the other side of the rubble, sitting in the dark

Katie would be trembling and whimpering in Augusta’s arms while Augusta tried to keep her calm.

“You have to stop.” the voice said and I shook my head.

“No. They’re trapped. I don’t know how much air they have left.” I said, reducing more of the concrete slabs and pausing to shift a few piece to shore up the sides. I could make a tunnel to get to them.

“Ciara. Look at me.” Manannan said. I stopped, suddenly conscious of my shaking hands.

“No.” I said, my sight blurring. “No, they’re here and I need to get to them.” I said and reduced more of the slabs to rubble.

“Ciara, turn around. _Now_.” he said and I felt my lower lip start to quiver.

“No.” I said and swallowed to get my voice under control. “No. Because if I look at you, then I know what happened.”

“If you continue, you will bring this down on yourself.” Manannan said gently.

“It’s better than turning around.” I said, swallowing hard.

“I have never known you shy away from difficulty.” he said lightly. A shaky laugh escaped before I could stop it.

“I don’t want to.” I whined, knowing that I would, eventually, have to face the truth. “They’re waiting for me in here.” I said, waving my hand at the dark hole in front of me.

“They are not. And you know it.” Manannan said, his voice gentle again. He laid his hand on my shoulder and my head dropped.

“They can’t be gone.” I said, my jaw tight from trying not to cry. “They can’t.” my voice broke on _can’t_ and I let out a quiet wail of grief.

“I am afraid they are, Ciara.” Manannan said. He turned me around, pulled me into his arms and I felt like a small child. Separated from my parents, lost and afraid and hurting because something was _missing_.

Manannan held me silently for a long time and then he pulled back and curled his arm around my shoulders.

“Come along, Ciara. I will return you to your father.” Manannan said, urging me up the stairs gently.

“Did they suffer?” I asked numbly.

“I do not know. I only know that I came for them several hours afterwards.” he replied.

I closed my eyes and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle, Eretria and Wil arrive in Ellcrys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a tad iffy about this one.
> 
> I love it, but I'm not sure about the ending.

The Gnomes come as a shock and Amberle is flooded with memories of them snarling and snapping as her father lays dying in her grandfather’s arms.

“Allanon!” Wil said, relief clear in his voice. “Perfect timing as usual.”

“I wish I could say the same for you. But the idea was to get here _before_ the demons.” Allanon snarked, relief clear in his face and voice as he looked at Wil.

“Well, we’re here now.” Eretria said, looking around at the Gnomes.

“See, told you he’d be happy to see us.” Wil said as Allanon walked up to her.

There’s something different about him. Something softer and warm, though his body language is all business as he looks at her.

“The Gnomes are with us. Are you ready to see this through, Princess?” Allanon asked, smiling just a little.

He knows. She can see it in his eyes.

The fact that he knows is unsurprising. The fact that he hadn’t told her about it before should be upsetting.

But it isn’t. Because she knows, now, why he didn’t. Because she hadn’t been ready. Wouldn’t have been able to face the truth.

Couldn’t have made the decision that needed to be made.

Amberle nods, unable to say the words. Allanon smiles a little more and then turns to look at Slanter.

“Stay behind us. And don’t slow down!” Slanter said.

They ran.

~~~

“So what’s happened while we were gone?” Wil asked, somehow able to talk and run at the same time.

“Many things. Too much to go over now.” Allanon said, eyes sweeping ahead.

“Well, give me something.” Wil demanded.

“There are more important matters to be dealt with now.” Allanon retorted as a yell broke through the clearing.

“Yeah, stop asking questions, Wil. The man’s busy running right now. Geeze.” Eretria joked and Allanon huffed a laugh.

“Exactly.” he agreed.

The time for conversation was over because suddenly there were dozens of demons and their escort became very busy defending them.

“Good shot.” Allanon congratulated as one of Eretria’s knives took out a demon. He yanked it out and tossed it back, before knocking a demon aside with his staff

“Thanks.” she said and killed another demon.

Amberle grinned at the exchange. She turned towards the Sanctuary and jerked when she saw the Dagda Mor appear.

“Alla-“ she didn’t even get a chance to finish before another voice rang out.

“Oi! Asshole!” the voice called and the Dagda Mor whirled away as Ciara appeared, swinging for the Dagda Mor’s midsection.

“Amberle!” Eretria yanked her away as the Dagda Mor returned Ciara’s attack. She followed Eretria and jerked to a stop, startled at seeing Bandon and Catania, fighting side by side.

“What are you two doing out here? Who is with Liam?” Allanon demanded, grabbing Bandon’s arm roughly.

Who was Liam? And what _were_ they doing out in the battle?

“The hounds.” Bandon retorted, his sword glimmering like Allanon’s. “Also, he’s asleep.”

“Get them inside, now!” Allanon barked and pointed sternly at Bandon. “We will discuss this later.” he said ominously. Bandon flashed a cheeky grin in response.

“Catania?” Amberle asked as the other young woman ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

“Hi!” she said, pulling away to grab her hand. “Let’s go.” she said and Bandon, along with Slanter, lead the way to the Sanctuary.

Amberle glanced back as Allanon threw a blast of magic with his staff and sent the Dagda Mor flying away from Ciara. They stood side-by-side and Amberle smiled to herself before they disappeared into the horde of demons.

“What’s with Allanon and Ciara?” Amberle asked Catania as they ran.

“Long story!” she said, letting go of Amberle’s hand long enough to cut the throat of a demon while Bandon took one out with his sword and Wil killed one with the Elfstones.

“We’re almost there!” Bandon yelled.

“Open up! Make way for the Princess!” one of the Black Watch guards hollered as they approached.

“We should go back out and fight.” Bandon said, once they were inside.

“No. We need to get back to Liam.” Catania said, glancing towards the back of the Sanctuary.

“But-“ Bandon said.

“No, Bandon.” she said, glaring at him.

“All right.” he said, nodding. He hugged Amberle for a moment. “Thank you.” he whispered and ran to the side entrance, pausing to wait for Catania, who hugged Amberle tightly.

“You’ll _always_ be my best friend.” she murmured and pulled back. “I love you.” Catania said and in that moment, Amberle knew that Catania knew.

“I love you too.” Amberle said. Catania smiled and squeezed her hands.

“I’m pregnant.” she said and darted off after Bandon, right before they disappeared.

“You’re _what_?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delete/alternate scene from Chapter 2/3

<Hey, Little Druid? When is a dog not a dog?> Oberon asked, caution and curiosity coloring his voice. I blinked, brow furrowing, think it was one of Oberon’s riddles.

“When it’s Dad?” I guessed. Oberon shook himself all over.

<I’m being serious. When is a dog not a dog?> he asked. <And don’t answer out loud.> he said. Confused, I shrugged.

 _I don’t know, buddy. Why do you ask?_ I asked, fingers stroking his shoulders.

<Because the wolfhound at the foot of the throne hasn’t come over to say hello. Or to sniff at Orlaith.> he said and I froze. I saw Allanon freeze as well. From the curious turn of Eventine’s voice, standing next to my grandfather, he noticed.

 _It’s not a dog when it’s a demon._ Allanon’s voice boomed in my head.

<Atticus says for no one to do anything. He wants Little Druid and you to go over by him to talk to Eventine. He thinks Eventine will believe it if you tell him, Lover Boy.> Oberon said. I froze for an entirely different reason and felt the back of my neck, cheeks and ears turning hot. A short glance at Allanon showed his ears flushed, but nothing else.

Lucky bastard.

 _Keep an eye on him for me, Oberon._ I asked and turned away, walking over to Eventine. “Eventine,” I said, ignoring the grin Granda was beaming at me. I made a mental note to demand to know if he put Oberon up to it. “Has Manx been acting odd lately?” I asked quietly, for his ears only.

“He’s been more clingy. Insisting on being with me all the time. Why?” he asked, looking at me curiously. I looked at Dad, who nodded grimly.

“Manx is no longer Manx, Eventine. He is a demon.” Allanon said quietly. Eventine’s eyes widened.

“I don’t believe you. Manx has showed no signs of aggression.” Eventine said, though there was doubt in his eyes.

“Better show him.” Dad said. I nodded. I held out my hand.

“Trust her.” Allanon said. Eventine looked at me, clearly not wanting to see what we were telling him. He took my hand.

“Close your eyes.” I said and linked my magical sight to his eyes. “Look over to the throne, then at Manx. Don’t react.” I warned. Eventine looked and flinched.

Unfortunately, the Changeling had been paying attention and knew something was up.

“So what do we do now?” Mom asked, having seen Eventine’s reaction as acceptance.

“I think running might be a good idea.” Wil said weakly. I turned as I heard a snarl.

Still in the form of Manx, the Changeling was charging. Moralltach was half out of the scabbard and I knew I wasn’t going to be fast enough to stop him. Allanon turned, still too slow.

Then a cream colored streak barreled into the Changeling and knocked them both tumbling.

“Orlaith!” Mom cried, surprised and concerned as the two wolfhounds tangled and tumbled together.

<I’m stuck!> Orlaith cried, yelping and snarling as the Changeling tried to grab her throat.

I shoved Moralltach back into the scabbard and dove in. You’re not supposed to get in the middle of a dog fight, but this was Orlaith and it was a demon and I wasn’t going to let her get hurt. I grabbed Not-Manx’s muzzle and clamped it closed. Adjusting to hold it in one hand, I freed Orlaith’s front foot from the leather collar the Changeling wore and maneuvered it off of her. She scrambled to her feet and ran over to Mom, limping on the foot that had been caught.

“Ciara!” Allanon called, a warning and a plea at the same time.

His yell saved my life. I twisted to look at the body of the Changeling and saw the left paw had become a razor sharp blade and by

twisting to the side, it sank into the soft flesh next to my important bits and ripped a hole out of my side when it yanked it’s arm free.

I screamed at the needle sharp white hot pain as the skin, meat and muscles gave way, instinctively flattening the Changeling on it’s back and slammed it’s head repeatedly against the stone floor. It went limp and I knew it had passed out when it changed back into it’s natural form.

It would take too long to use Moralltach to make sure it was dead, so I fumbled with the dagger on my thigh, pulling it out.

“Ciara, wait!” Dad yelled, but I had already plunged the dagger into the Changeling’s skull. I had just enough strength to gasp as I felt the energy being sucked out of me.

Shit.

I collapsed against the Changeling’s chest as it thrashed under me and I realized that I didn’t even have enough energy to start healing myself.

Fuck.

Then a pair of gentle hands rolled me off the thrashing Changeling, who was beginning to turn into a puddle of goo. I stared up at Dad as he managed a smile.

“You really need to listen to me more.” he said, his voice tight as he lifted my shirt to inspect my wound. That’s when I remembered my Tree of Life charm and that it was fully charged.

I wanted to speak, but I knew better, so I sucked the charm dry and start healing myself. The bleeding must have stopped because I could see and hear Dad chuckle.

“That’s my girl.” he kissed my forehead as Allanon appeared in my line of sight.

“What’s wrong with her?” he asked, concern written clearly on his face and Wil is there too, watching me with a worried look on his face. I want to reassure him it will be all right, that I’ve been hurt worse, but I can’t because I can’t talk.

I’m really not sure I want this dagger any more.

“She’s depleted. Dangerously so. The Cold Fire inherent in the dagger she used sucked her dry. She needs to rest and recharge.” Dad said, looking up at him.

“There’s a grove not far from here.” Allanon said. Dad nodded, getting up to pick me up, but Allanon was faster, scooping me up and I sagged against his chest, weak as a kitten and hurting.

He walked slowly, trying not to jar me and I appreciated that, though the occasional bounce would have been nice since I was dangerously close to sleeping and that wasn’t a good idea.

“T-T-“ I stuttered, trying to get enough energy to speak. Allanon paused and looked down at me. “T-alk.” I said. Allanon blinked, then understanding crossed his face. He continued on, still not jarring me, but began to talk to keep me awake.

“I was found when I was five by my mentor and adoptive father Bremen. He was already an aged man when he found me and decided to take me on as his apprentice. He took me to Paranor to teach me and raised me as his own son. Then, once I was old enough, we went to a place called the Valley of the Shale and he joined the other druids who had been killed in the massacre at the Keep. He told me before he died that he would be there when I die to help me into the Hadeshorn and be with the other druids.” Allanon said. It was kind of a depressing tale, but I listened with interest as he went on to tell me tales of his childhood and the adventures he’d been on in the last three hundred and fifty years.

I had a million questions by the time we reached the Grove and I told myself to ask them later.

“I should go.” Allanon said, laying me on the ground.

I wanted him to stay, since it was nothing he hadn’t seen before, and I was burning with curiosity over his tales. But I couldn’t ask him to because I couldn’t speak.

My right hand flopped back onto the bare ground and I pulled enough energy to talk.

“Stay. Talk.” I managed. He looked at me in surprise, but nodded and settled a few feet away while Mom walked over to help me get my clothes off.

“Ciara-“ Dad said, unsure, looking over at Allanon.

“I can close my eyes.” Allanon offered. “So long as she’s comfortable with it, of course.” he said, shifting as if prepared to walk away if I wanted him too.

“N-Not shy.” I said, feeling a bit better as I drew more energy. “Stay.”

“All right,” Dad sighed. “Have it your way. I’m going to wait beyond the brush.” he said and paused to stare at Allanon a moment, then continued walking, shaking his head.

Mom helped me get my clothes off, maneuvering me until I was naked and on my right side, drawing energy and healing.

“Behave.” she warned, shaking her staff at Allanon, who raised his hands and nodded.

“Of course.” he said and looked over at me. “Your family is paranoid.” he said. I smiled a little, directing the energy to healing the wound in my side.

“Good reason.” I said and closed my eyes, feeling my wound beginning to heal properly. “Talk.” I said and Allanon chuckled. He told the story of his time with Shea and Flick Ohmsford during the Second War of the Races.

“You know, there are times I can see Shea in Wil and it’s a comforting sight. But then he goes and does something so boneheaded that it’s astonishing he’s related to Shea in the first place.” Allanon shook his head. “I suppose that’s the prerogative of being young.”

“We did boneheaded things too.” I said, feeling well enough to talk. Allanon grinned.

“Some of us still do.” he said, raising his eyebrow at me. I chuckled.

“Prerogative of being a druid.” I said, closing my eyes tiredly.

“Do you want me to go?” he asked, sensing how tired I was.

I really needed to rethink that damn dagger.

“If you want. Need to sleep.” I said sleepily. Allanon looked conflicted, then nodded.

“I need to go and be there when Amberle attempts to enter the Ellcrys.” he said. “She is strong but unsure.” I opened my eyes and looked at him.

“With you supporting her, she’ll do just fine.” I said. This time he turned bright red and left without saying a word.

I heard him go through the brush and talk quietly with Mom. Then I heard footsteps in the leaves and looked up to see Orlaith lay next to me.

<Thank you for rescuing me.> Orlaith said, looking over at me.

 _You’re welcome. Besides, you’ve saved me more than once. I’m just glad I could return the favor._ I replied. Her tail wagged for a minute.

<Go to sleep. I’ll keep watch.> she said, familiar with the routine of this.

I closed my eyes, made sure my wound was healing properly and let sleep carry me away.

~~~

I woke feeling chilly and a great deal better. I sat up, rubbing at my face and wondering why the hell I’d gotten out of bed that morning.

<Feeling better?> Orlaith asked, yawning hugely. I was about to answer when my stomach rumbled.

“Apparently.” I said and got up, walking over to where my clothes and weapons were waiting for me. I dressed and waited for Orlaith to do her business and we pushed through the brush, looking between the sanctuary and the palace. “Well, Allanon said they were headed for the Sanctuary, so maybe they’re still there.” I said, not liking the idea of the long walk to the palace. Orlaith and I started walking, noticing the storm that seemed to be kicking up.

<Can we run? I don’t like this.> Orlaith said nervously.

“Sure.” I said and we started running, making it into the Sanctuary just as the wind kicked up. Guessing they were in by the Ellcrys from the Black watch outside, Orlaith and I walked in to find our family, Wil, Allanon, the whole Elven council, Ander, Arion and Eventine pacing outside the Ellcrys as the storm got worse.

Allanon was pacing fitfully, occasionally glancing at the tree worriedly.

“What’d I miss?” I asked, stopping next to Granda.

“The princess went into the tree ten minutes ago, your lad said she was losing a fight and now we’re waiting like a bunch of anxious parents for the tree to decide whether or not we’ve screwed properly.” Granda said, sounding exasperated as Allanon paced by. I blinked as I tried to understand what he was talking about.

“So… We’re waiting to see if Amberle is going to pass the Ellcrys’ test or not?” I asked.

“Yes.” Allanon said, pausing by me. “Feeling better?” he asked, eyes dropping to the hole in my shirt.

“Much better. Not sure I still want this damn dagger though.” I said, slapping it.

“What is Cold Fire?” Allanon asked curiously, though his eyes flickered to the tree as the storm raged.

“I’m not entirely sure. I know it’s for killing demons and apparently sucking Druids dry, but aside from that, I don’t know. Dad might.” I said. Allanon nodded and started to pace again when I snagged his arm. “Down boy. Amberle will come out of this just fine.” I murmured.

“I’m worried.” Allanon admitted. Granda snorted.

“Ye don’t say.” he said, raising an eyebrow at Allanon. “She’s a strong little thing. She’ll come out all right.” Granda said, his attempt at comforting.

Then the wind died and the storm cleared. We all looked over as the door opened. Wil started up, but Ander and Arion were first up the stairs to help Amberle out and I smiled to myself. No matter how I felt about Arion, and I felt that he was a pompous ass with control issues, he loved his niece.

Eventine climbed up as Amberle opened her hand and a silver acorn sat in her hand and I stiffened. That was the silver acorn I’d seen in the visions the Ellcrys had shown me.


End file.
